Fly with Me
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: If you asked him he would say that in no way did he follow Macy Misa home...Nick/Macy.


He sat there watching her laugh and talk to her two younger brothers. If you asked him he would say that in _no_ _way_ did he follow Macy Misa home, and in _no way _did he feel any draw to her, but then again, he was always a terrible liar. He could tell from here that she was telling her brothers, Michael and John, a story. She told the best stories, and yes, though they were the typical romance (Disney-Like) stories, she told them in such a way that any other way would be unnatural. He often happened to be there when she was telling her brothers these stories, that's right he happened to be there, he never followed her. After he got the stories from the lively young girl he would go back and tell Frankie, his younger brother, all about it, every detail. Of course it was never as good as Macy's story telling, but the eight-year-old boy would just have to do with it. In fact, Frankie was the one who encouraged him to get more stories from her, often telling him that he didn't need the best details, he just needed the story.

"Guys, can we please go home now?" Macy asked her brothers after she finished telling them about a girl whose dreams were ruined after her evil step mom tried to kill her.

"No, Macy, we want to hear another story," Her youngest brother, Michael, said.

"But I could just tell you another one at home," Macy argued.

"No, dad is going to make you study with Aunt Millicent again, remember he said something about you growing up or whatever," The slightly older brother, John, countered.

"Well, how about tonight? After Aunt Millicent and I are finished studying, before you two go to bed." After a few more points were given on the counts of her brother's, it was obvious Macy was going to tell another story. He figured next time he should bring a note pad and right down all he could while Macy was talking. Then she continued on about a story with Neverland, and after all he was Nick Lucas, and Nick Lucas loved a good story.

**_If time were still the sun would never, never find us we could light up the sky, tonight I would see the world through your eyes and leave it all behind_**

If you asked him, in _no way_ would he imply that he liked Macy Misa; _no way_ would you get that impression anyway.

"Macy?" He asked walking up to her locker after school, he finally decided that if Frankie heard the stories from Macy we would stop having to spy on her-Well, it's not like he spied on her in the first place, he just _happened_ to be there, remember?

"Yes?" She asked, not looking to see who it was yet, she was busy trying to fit her over-stuffed binder into her over-stuffed backpack.

"Well-um…I was…kinda wondering i-if you could, uh…do me a favor?" Since when did he stumble over words with her around? Finally Macy looked up and a surprised look crossed her face, then it changed to joy and she grinned.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Well, my parents want me to babysit Frankie and there's only one way to get him to go to sleep…"

"Frankie!" Macy and Nick yelled, Nick grabbing Frankie, and Macy grabbing the fire extinguisher. After thirty seconds Macy successfully put out the fire on the stove, she then took a deep breath and let me neck fall and come back up, like she was stretching her neck. That's when Macy felt the burning sensation on her arm; she looked down to see part of her forearm skinless and pink, still hot.

"Macy, what happened?" Nick demanded grabbing her arm gently and pulling it to get a closer look at it.

"Nothing, Nick, I'm fine. It's not even a third degree burn," Macy soothed, but didn't pull her arm from his, his fingers were actually cool and made her muscles relax from there previous attack.

"Not even?" Nick asked, concern seeping in his voice. "What happened?" He repeated a little more gently.

"Well, the flames flew up in my face so I put my arm up to protect myself," She said in a mocking way, "Happy?"

"Not really, maybe we should flow some flames in Frankie's face," Nick suggested.

"Ha-ha, no," Frankie said pushing himself between the two, who had been in a close proximity without noticing.

"Yeah, Nick, there are more civilized ways to punish a child," Macy joked.

"Hm, I'm intrigued, how?" Nick played along, while Frankie glanced nervously between the two this time he seemed to step back rather then closer. Macy didn't respond she just walked over to the cupboard over the kitchen sink, pulling open one of the doors and grabbing, what looked like to Frankie, a bottle. Nick smirked when he saw what Macy grabbed, Frankie was going to hate this, but he deserved it, almost killing Macy Misa, the best story teller _ever_.

"What's that?"

"Your mother told us before she left that you had a cold Mr. Lucas," Macy smiled, grabbed something form the dish rack, and finally turned to reveal a spoon in one hand and cough syrup in the other. Frankie's eyes went wide and he spun wildly to Nick and grabbed his arm yanking Nick closer to his small form.

"Kill me now, Nick!" Frankie practically yelled.

"No, Frankie, come now, Mom said you had to take some before you went to bed remember?" Nick now grabbed Frankie's arm as he tried to escape.

"I promise, it will be over before you know it," Macy said pouring just a little of the medicine in the spoon and placing it right in front of Frankie's lips. Frankie just sighed and opened his mouth to what he thought was going to be the death of him.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Macy finished and turned to see Frankie already asleep.

"That was a really good story Mace," Nick whispered. Macy jumped and looked to the door to Nick's figure, she hadn't been aware he was there; she thought he had left before the story finished.

"Oh," She laughed quietly, "Thanks," She whispered getting up and walking towards him. "I've been trying to get it right for ages." They walked outside Frankie's room and sat on the edge of Nick's bed (the drums were lifted up).

"You wrote that?" He asked in disbelieve.

"No," Macy laughed, "But figuring out a way to tell that story had been…difficult."

"I know how that feels," Nick murmured.

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah, I get writer's block all the time. Well, not really writer's block, it's like I know what to say I just can't get it in a way to sing it." Macy nodded in understanding.

"Well, I should probably go; I have too much homework to do." Macy got up and started to make her way downstairs Nick following right behind her the whole way.

**_Now the past has come alive and gave it meaning and a reason to give all I can to believe once again_**

If you asked him in _no way_ would he say that he needed to protect Macy Misa. He just happened to be walking around his neighborhood, and this time he really _just happened _to be walking around the neighborhood, when he heard someone crying in what looked to be a ditch right next to him. He stopped and hesitantly called out a hello, before staying absolutely still barely breathing. No one responded but the cries didn't stop, so he decided to walk closer to see who was inside and ask if they needed a ride. His heart started pounding and he felt himself choke up a little bit, Macy Misa sat there tears running down her face and her shirt wrinkled and there was some sort of substance all over it.

"Macy," He lept forward and grabbed her into his arms. "What is it? What happened?" She didn't respond and he didn't repeat his question.

This was the one story Macy never told him, and he never found out what exactly happened. But that didn't matter, he just held her and protected her from the world around her, it didn't matter that he only protected her for an hour before her cell phone started ringing and she rushed home. All that mattered was the fact that during that full hour Nick Lucas held Macy Misa while she cried, not letting any other thing cause her harm, and did he mentioned he held her?

**_Maybe you were just afraid knowing you were miles away from a place where you needed to be and that's right here with me_**

If you asked him in _no way_ was he planning on going to his Senior Prom because first off; he didn't have a date, and secondly he had no intention of watching Macy Misa dance with _Van Dyke_. But because Stella had put together three outfits, and she went on about how he _had_ to go for the soul purpose of making Joe and Kevin's look fit together, he decided that one night of misery would be better then weeks of hearing Stella complain. The night of prom came quicker than he wanted, and he was trying so hard to find a way out of it. Stella, Joe, and Kevin had already left. Stella and Joe together (duh!) and Kevin went to go pick up his date Danielle. Why was Kevin going you ask, well, they may be three smart guys (well…sorta) but they were on the same level in school, going on tour cause big set backs. Nick sighed and gave up, he had already missed, maybe, half of prom, and walked outside to get into his car. But before he could get out of the driveway his cell phone went off. It was Macy, why was she calling him?

"Macy, what's up?"

"N-Nick?" He heard Macy hiccup. She wasn't crying, exactly, it sounded like she was already finished crying.

"Mace, what did Van Dyke do?" Nick growled out his name, he _hated_ that name.

"Technically, he didn't do anything."

"Then what's the problem?" Nick asked, now confused. Macy sighed in patience like she knew he was going to say that.

"He stood me up, Nick." Her voice broke, and he could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Oh Macy, I'm really sorry. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thanks Nick. You're the bestest friend ever, well besides Stella," Macy giggled. Nick flinched; _friend._ What a terrible word.

"Come on in!" Nick heard Macy yell. He pushed open the door and walked to the living room he knew so well. He sat next to Macy and put his arm sound her shoulders.

"You deserve better, Mace." They weren't just words to make her feel better, he really meant it. They both knew that, one more than the other.

"I just feel like an idiot, you know?" Macy turned to look at Nick's face, and they're both frowning at the other.

"Yeah," He agrees. Macy sighs and shakes her head some; she looked like she was trying to get rid of the thoughts inside.

"So what do you want to listen to?" Macy asks as she stands up. And this time when Nick's heart starts pounding and he chokes up, it isn't because he felt like he was being haunted; it was because Macy looked absolutely stunning in her dress. It was aqua blue, with white streaks and short, but not tight, it had a real natural flow to it. "Nick?" It took him a few seconds for him to process the fact that Macy was talking to him.

"Huh, what?" He asked looking up to her face as opposed to her body.

"What do you want to listen to?" She was standing by her CD player sitting on top of her TV.

"Whatever you have," He said standing up and walking to the middle of the room. A slow song started playing, a song about a girl who doesn't fall in love easily but did. It sounded pretty good to him, and then he was aware of the fact that Macy was standing right in front him. She smiled lightly and held her arms out, he ginned back at her and then pulled her arms to himself. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They were just dancing and laughing, and it all came very naturally. Then he finally makes a confession to himself, 'I really, really like Macy.' What do you mean you already knew that? Alright, whatever, it doesn't matter though, even if she felt the same way about him, there's no way they could be together. Or, so, he tries to tell himself. She's going to some fancy college that she got a scholarship for, and he's going on tour, she's going to go grow up, and he's going to go and act childish. And to all honesty he didn't really want to grow up. I know, it's hard to imagine, Nick Lucas not wanting to grow up, but after all these years of pretending to know what he's doing, he's grown tired. And he just wants to have fun and be childish, Macy has been, no offence, only childish it seems, and obviously she feels it's time to grow up…

"How do you feel right now?" Macy asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asks hesitantly.

"Happiness, sadness, joy, misery," She qualified, "Love?"

"Love?"

"Yes, love. What do you feel?"

"Not much, really," He lies. He sees the flash of hurt in her eyes, and almost regrets saying it, but they needed to be moving on, ahead of this.

"Nothing?" She asks in disbelieve.

"Not a thing," He lies again. She frowns and nods her head, but what really surprised him was the fact that she didn't pull away like most girls would have. Then they would have probably slapped him, but no, she just stood there swaying to the music in his arms. It actually seemed to him that she was holding him tighter now.

"You know what Nick?" Macy asks after the song is over and they've pulled apart.

"Yeah?" He doesn't look at her, it feels…wrong.

"You should probably leave," There is no emotion in her voice.

"What?" He asks, surprised.

"You _need_ to leave, if you feel like you shouldn't be here then you need to leave."

"I never said that it doesn't feel right," Nick argues back, adding more force into it.

"No, but if you're here and you don't feel anything, even just a little friendly best-friend happiness, then you shouldn't be here."

"Why do I have to _feel_ something?" Nick wants to yell at her, but at the same time he doesn't. "We were having fun weren't we?"

"Yes, but it's all fake, isn't it?" Macy snaps.

"No," Nick snaps back, "Absolutely not!"

"Why don't I believe it then?" Macy asks.

"You know what Macy? Fine, do whatever, go to your fancy and college and grow up, but I'm not going to be there to help." And with that Nick stalked out the door and into his car, slamming each door he went through with excessive force.

**_If it's you and me forever if it's you and me right now that'd be alright be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me_**

If you asked him in _no way_ did he ever think Macy Misa would be a traitor. Sure they had gotten into a fight, but isn't that what friends did? When they fought they didn't ignore each other, they didn't move on without a closure, and they most certainly did _not_ associate with the enemy; Van Dyke Tosh.

"Macy, talk to me, please, I'm really sorry." Van Dyke had been following Macy around all day the Monday after prom.

"Ok, fine, I believe you, can you go away now?" Macy turned to say to him before slamming her locker. She didn't ever really use her locker, but today her coach, and many of her teachers, had been giving back papers they had worked on through the years- Yes, she did do paper work in gym, thank you very much- so instead of carrying them around all day she asked the office for her locker combination again and dumped all her stuff in the unused locker. After Macy was pretty sure Van Dyke would shut the hell up and leave now, but when she turned to leave he was still standing there. His head was down and he was holding two roses in his hand. "What's that?" She asked quickly. Van Dyke looked up at Macy, hope smothering his face and a small smile playing on his lips.

"There roses, I bought them for you last night," He explained.

"Oh, so, instead of taking me to prom you bought me flowers?" Macy asked clearly irritated.

"Well, not exactly. See what happened was…"

Nick was watching from a distance, he wanted to go over and punch Van _Dick_ in the face. But it seemed form here that Macy was smiling at him…_wait!_ Why was _she_ smiling at _him_? He stood her up, he hurt her, he was a jerk! None of it hurt as much as when Van Dyke leaned over and kissed Macy's cheek before leaving.

"What was that?" Nick demanded, very steamily, running over to Macy and grabbing her arm.

"What was what?" Macy asked defensively while pulling her arm out of his death grip.

"That," Nick said pointing at Van Dyke's retreating figure.

"First of, his name is Van Dyke, and secondly it's none of your business," Macy glared at Nick. Nick sighed, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Please tell me you're not dating him," Nick didn't open his, he didn't need to. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that all he would see was an extremely confused Macy Misa.

"Where is all of this coming from? No, I'm not dating Van Dyke. What's wrong with you?" Macy asked, concern evident in her voice, but irritation still there as well.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, I guess everything is just changing so fast, and I know I should be used to that, but this just seemed…"

"Different?" Macy offered, her voice softening.

"Yeah, really different," Nick mumbled. "So," he said, to get a quick subject change, "When are you leaving for college?"

"Late August, around the 24th," Nick took a deep breath, he could handle this. "But," Uh oh, "Stella and I are leaving for vacation on June 15th, and we won't be back to August 20th."

"So, you're going to be gone practically the whole summer?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much. Actually Joe and Kevin were thinking of joining us, you could come. You know, if you want to that is," Macy said. Joe and Kevin had been invited and he hadn't?

"No, I better stay here, lots of songs to write and things to get ready for before the tour starts," He was lying, again, everything was already ready for the tour. Songs were memorized, wardrobe was already picked out, and the schedule was set. They were supposed to leave in August on the 24th and get to their first show the next day.

"Oh," Macy said, clearly disappointed, "Alright, well, there's still two weeks of school left so we still have time to, you know, hang out."

"Yeah, a little bit." Macy frowned and shook her head.

"You know, probably not even a little bit. Finals are coming up, I have to help Van Dyke with his little sister, award ceremonies are coming up, and my job is going to start getting really busy." Macy worked at an amusement park, she had been working there every summer since she was fifteen, but once school was over she was quitting. "So, I guess this is goodbye." Her voice cracked and Nick's heart started beating again. Isn't this was he wanted? For him and Macy to go their separate ways and do what they needed.

"Yeah, I guess so," She smiled a broken smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes, at him, and leaned over to give him a hug.

"Goodbye, Nick," She whispered.

"Goodbye, Macy," This time his voice cracked. When Macy pulled away she kissed his cheek, and he saw a tear fall from her eye.

**_It's you and me forever if it's you and me right now that'd be alright if we chase the stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine so won't you fly with me_**

If you asked him in _no way_ would he have ever imagined Macy Misa replacing him with Van Dyke.

"Hey, Nick, keep your phone on buddy. It seems like we haven't talked to you in ages," Nick heard Joe's recorded message over his phone. "So, just so you know, we all miss you terribly and wish you were here."

"Yeah," a new voice said, it sounded like Stella, "Wish you were here as opposed to Van Dyke."

"Hush, Stella, I'm talking-ow! You didn't have to hit me. Anyway Nick, we hope you call us back and let us know how Frankie and mom and dad are doing, later man!" Nick pressed seven on his phone and deleted the voice message. He had gotten the message yesterday, but hadn't bothered checking it until today, it was the tenth one he had gotten this week, each message was more temptation to buy a plane ticket and go to their vacation spot in Palm Bay Florida. He didn't need the temptation saved to his phone, it would only make it harder.

Stella, his brothers, Van Dick, and M-Macy had all been on vacation for two weeks, and he had never left so alone in his life. When he and Macy had stopped talking the other two-thirds of JONAS and Stella started freaking out, claiming they would go back to being best friends in no time, and everything would be back to normal. This only made Nick ignore Macy that much more, it only made Macy turn and walk the other direction when she saw him in the hallway that much more often, and it made the gap between Macy and Nick that much bigger. Nick was suddenly pulled out of his weary thoughts when the sound of his phone started going off. The name flashing through his dark room was too familiar for comfort, and his heart was pounding in the oh-so familiar, yet unfamiliar way.

"Hello?" He asked in a wary voice, he was almost scared to hear what Macy had to say.

"Oh yeah, you pick up when you think it's Macy, but when it's me or Kevin, or Stella, you press that little ignore button and don't bother to call us back when we leave messages. He should have known, really he should have.

"What do you need Joe?" he asked almost impatiently.

"I need you to save us," Joe said, unbothered by Nick's tone.

"Save you? From what?" Nick snaps.

"Van Dyke! He won't shut up, he keeps bugging the girls, and he's eating all the bacon, Nick. The BACON, Nick!" Nick has to cough to refrain from laughing, and then realizes what Joe said.

"What do you mean 'bugging the girls'?"

"Oh, man if only you could see. When we first got here, Macy sat down on a bed and he picked her up and pretty much body slammed her on another bed, claiming he wanted the one she had. We all thought it was a joke and he was just messing around, but nope; the next day Stella was taking a shower, and he WALKED IN! He knew she was in there, but he waltzed in like he owned the place, just to use the toilet! And it gets worse-"

"Joe, Joe! Ok, I get it, he's being a Van Dick." There was silence over the phone before Joe burst out laughing.

"Oh, haha, Nick…that's so funny! Wait for me to tell Stella, 'Van Dick', good one!" Nick rolled his eyes, but his lips were slowly starting to form a smile, it was pretty clever.

"Alright, Joe, what do you want me to do?"

"Get your butt over here, that's what! I'll even buy you a ticket, just please!"

"Are you begging Joe?" Nick heard someone say in the background, it was Stella, again.

"…Maybe, but I need to!"

"Joe, don't beg, it's not pretty. That's the only thing Fiona Sky got right."

"But it's Nick and-"

"It's Nick!" Stella screamed, "Give me the phone, I'm going to kill that boy."

"Over the phone?" that was the last thing Nick heard over the cursing and slaps and what sounded like the dropping of the phone.

"Nick, get that pretty boy ass down here now!" Stella yelled so loud Nick had to take the phone away from his ear and press the volume button down a few times.

"I would, Stella, but…"

"No 'buts'. Get down here before Van Dyke kills us all. Wait," Stella said, but it didn't sound like she was talking to him. "Joe, Joe!" Stella snapped.

"What?" He grumbled. They must have him on speaker or something, no way could he really be hearing everything they say.

"Is that Van Dyke with Macy?" Nick froze and he felt the phone slowly start to slip from his hand. "Oh my God, Joe go help her! Kevin!" Stella yelled. Then Nick got anxious, what was happening?

"Stella? Stella, what's happening?" Nick felt himself rising from his bed and making his way downstairs. Why? Who really knows, he just was.

"Macy, run!" Stella's voice was father from the phone now, and Nick was father from the front door. "Joe hurry up! Kevin, Kevin where are you!" By now Nick was in his car and speeding his way to the airport. He hang up the phone and called them again, he knew they wouldn't pick up, something was happening with Macy. After the annoying ringing stopped he expected Joe's voice to come over the phone saying he wasn't there, so it surprised him when it was Macy's voice.

"Hey, you've reached Macy Misa's number, I'm sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'm sure to get back to you. Thanks, bye now!" Her cheery voice said.

"Hey guys, it's me Nick, call me, please. As soon as you can, I'm on my way to the airport right now, I should be there in Palm Bay in a few hours, but still call me."

**_Oh yeah gonna fly with me now_**

If you asked him in _no way_ did he ever think he was going to be by the sick bed of Macy Misa.

"Funny, isn't it?" She asked him.

"I don't find any of this humorous," He replies in a cold voice.

"Well, you never really had a sense of humor," she stops herself from continuing.

He sighs before picking up her hand and playing with her fingers, "What's funny?"

"I always knew Van Dyke was mental," He, begrudgingly, lets out a laugh and shakes his head. He looks over at her to see her smiling at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Thank you, for coming, it means a lot," She says in a small voice, like she was embarrassed by admitting it.

"What were you thinking?" He asks.

"Not much," She admits, "Something along the lines of _'you can't not trust people because of what happened in the past, move on'_, I guess I choose the wrong people to trust huh?" The line was meant to hurt him, and it did, but suddenly felt determined to fix it.

"No, you can trust me."

"How can I trust you again?"

"You're just going to have to," He said simply still holding her hand.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I'm always going to be here," He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Macy Misa, that I, Nick Lucas, will always be here," He vowed.

"Good."

"So, where's Van Dyke?"

"The police arrested him, they took him away an hour before you got here."

"I wonder what his parents are going to say."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't ponder on it too much, it's not worth it."

"Macy, are you sure you're ok?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a few stitches. Are you ok?"

"No, not really. I've been having this…issue."

"And what is this issue?"

"I want to be with this girl, but she wants to grow up."

"So, what's the problem?" She asks confused, slightly hurt, and surprised.

"I don't want…t-to. Grow. Up. Yet," He says slowly, letting the words sink into her.

"And this girl…?"

"Her name is Macy," Nick says boldly.

"Oh," Macy's eyes widen and she looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Yeah, so, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, I think you have to choose," Macy said, the shock was starting to wear off, and anxiety was starting to settle in.

"Choose what?"

"Between Macy and…growing up."

"Macy won't _not _grow up with me?" Nick asked.

"Macy…can't. She's tired of people thinking that she can't be mature, or that she is naïve. She needs to prove that she can be…a grown up. She's terribly sorry," Macy's eyes are tearing up and her heart is breaking all over again.

"So is Nick," Nick whispered.

"So the promise you made earlier…?" She let out a hard sigh.

"I'll always be there Macy, just not _there_, you know?"

"Not really," She whispers back.

"You'll understand, all in good time."

"Are you leaving right now?" Panic starts creeping through Macy's veins, as it is in Nick's.

"No, I'm not going to waste the rest of my summer all by myself," he grins at her, and she grins back.

"Excellent," Macy replies and lifts her hand to back on Nick's neck. He leans down and presses his lips to hers, and he thinks he may just have found Neverland…

**_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me_**

* * *

**Alright originally it wasn't going to end there, i was going to go to where they separate when she goes to college and then something about him showing up at her wedding...i don't know, this just seemed cleaner. Is anyone confused? I hope not, but if you are just pm me and I'll answer all questions (: **

**Did anyone notice all the Peter Pan reference? This whole story was based off the new Peter Pan movie, well it's not really new, it's the 2003 version. **

**I have a challenge for whoever, go back and pick out every Peter Pan related thing you can find!**

**It's only if you want though, just to see who can do it :D Leave it in your review, and by the way-please review!! Love-Victoria(:  
**


End file.
